


Start Of Something New

by TheAngstLord



Series: Bear [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngstLord/pseuds/TheAngstLord
Summary: Muriel finally escaped his nightmare, but what was he supposed to do next with no one by his side except a starving wolf?
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Bear [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475036
Kudos: 8





	Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This Is the start of a series Love Like Yours Fest! I'm aware I'm late but I didn't want to put work out I wasn't proud of! Enjoy!

Tripping over his own two feet, Muriel kept running through the dark and musty forest, chains and shackles rattling against his wrists with a starving, yellow eyed wolf by his side. Trees flew by him in a flash from how fast he was sprinting through.

He can hear the wolf talking, loud and clear. What did this mean? Were they destined to meet?

It didn’t matter. Nothing else matters anymore. He...H-He finally escaped. He’s free, He’s-

He trips over a large tree root, sending him tumbling down a grassy hill. Everything was as if it was in slow motion. From the corner of his eye, he could see that boned wolf chasing after him, calling his name. He sees the fallen leaves, loose grass stems, and flowers flying into the air with the force of his fall. When he finally stops, he struggles to get up, taking a wheezing breath. Was he injured?

He starts feeling around his sore areas with his calloused hands.

No, Thank the stars, but it will definitely bruise.

He takes notice of his shaking hands and knees as he tries to get up, his shallow breath, and the cold sweat on his brow.

Was this panic? He doesn’t know. He’s terrified. He doesn’t know what to do with himself.

He just escaped Lucio. That man—the one who tortured him for who knows how long. 

What the hell was he supposed to do now?! He just ruined everything—Asra—h-he’ll hurt Asra-!

He falls to his hands and knees, weak from exhaustion. How long was he running? How deep in this scary forest was he?

The wolf whines, head butting him gently on the shoulder, trying to encourage him to get back up again.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t think—

How idiotic could he be to not think of the consequences?!

He slowly fists the grass below him, shaking not from fear, but now from anger. Maybe it’s both, but he doesn’t care.

Now that he’s out, Lucio will keep his promise and hurt Asra.

….How dare he?

How dare he think he could have control of his best friend's life? How dare he do such vile things to other people?!

And...how dare he hurt his one and only friend in this world?

Angry tears stream down his face as he grabs a sharp rock.

All he wanted was to live in peace and quiet, away from the violence he was born into. His parents never wanted him, and he still didn’t understand why but Asra wanted to stay with him. They grew up in the docks, and stayed side by side all the time. He was truly the only thing he had.

And Muriel just took that away, the moment he left the Coliseum.

He roughly grabs his greasy black locks, pushing the edge of the rock he grabbed into it and forcibly shearing through it.

Long hair. A symbol of power of freedom.

Now, he has neither.

He drops the rock in defeat, staring at his hands and long, freshly cut hair on the ground.

He can’t ever take back what he did to those people. The blood was stained on his hands.

Forever.

He crumbles in on himself, grabbing his head as he presses his forehead to the ground.

Ḩ̶̆͋ḙ̶̤̩̾̃̎’̸̃͑̊͜s̴̖̊̏͘ ̴̲̬́̐ͅa̸̩̘͗͐̒ ̸̤̪̅̉̈́m̶̜͔͗̂o̶̠͙͆n̷̡̲̗̏̕s̵̥̝̝̀̄t̸̩̥̎̌̑e̴̟̎̌r̷̜̦̦͐͛.̶̖͑

“MURIEL!” Someone shouts, loud, and booming.

He jolts, looking over at the source of the familiar voice.

“Oh thank the stars! I found you.” Asra says in relief, quickly sprinting over to him.

It’s him.

It’s really him.

Please let him be real.

He needs him.

Asra practically tackles him, hugging him as tight as he could. “Thank goodness you’re alright…”

Muriel shakily clings to him, hands tightly fisting the back of his shirt. “A-Asra-“ He chokes.

“Shh...It’s okay. I’m here.”

He lets out a desperate sob, burying his face into his shoulder.

He never felt such relief and fear at the same time. It was overwhelming him—consuming him. What will happen to them now?

For once in his life, he wants to go back to the way things were when they were kids. He hated the docks. It was cold and reminded him of how he had nothing, but at least back then, he wasn’t tainted by the sin of murder.

He was a killer, and that could never be changed no matter what good he tries to do for now on.

“M-Muriel, you’re hurt!” Asra exclaims, slightly pulling away to get a better look. “And your hair-“

“I don’t care about that!” He partially shouts, ugly and thick tears still streaming down his face.

“I do! Please Muriel...let us heal you…”

He quickly wipes at one of his eyes. “W-What?”

“I brought someone along...he helped me track you since my magic was weak...Lucio made me entertain him during the fight…”

Muriel sneers, wiping his other eye. 

Of course Lucio would. He was never enough for him. Nothing was ever enough for him.

“Tarvos, C’mon...it looks bad…”

Finally, a tall figure steps into the light.

Muriel looks up at him in shock.

This man...was bigger, in both mass and height. He was easily over seven feet tall, and the mass of his muscles was wider. With his tank top tight against him, it revealed his toned body.

“Don’t worry...I’m here to help.” He says in a low tone as if trying not to startle him.

Muriel subconsciously grips Asra’s arm, tight.

“It’s okay Muriel...you can trust him.”

He slightly relaxes, but still wouldn’t let go of him.

Please don’t leave him alone.

Asra comfortingly squeezes his hand before getting to work with...that man.

Tarvos, was it?

They both share their magic in the healing process, slowly but surely helping Muriel’s bruises fade away. They healed any scratches as well.

“I should...get going Asra. I don’t want to get in between you two.” That man—Tarvos says, getting up to his feet, towering over the both of them. “If you need me, I’ll be working at the shop.”

“Okay Tarvos...Thank you. I mean it.”

He gives a small smile before disappearing into the darkness of the forest, Muriel staring after him.

He could see Asra try to talk to him, but he couldn’t hear a thing, white noise filling his ears.

Tarvos...that giant with short black hair, small ocean blue eyes, scruff aligning his jaw...the burn mark engulfing his shoulder.

Who exactly was he?


End file.
